


lovesize

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mentioned Konoha Akinori, Unrequited Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: un tritón se enamora.





	lovesize

Keiji era un tritón que se enamoró de un humano.

Pero el humano nunca se fijó en él, incluso después de que Keiji le salvó la vida.

Sin preocuparse por tal pequeñez, Keiji decidió seguirlo y, con suerte, hacer que se enamorara de él también.

Sin embargo, el humano, Konoha, escuchó Keiji a otros llamándole, no estaba interesado en lo absoluto.

Keiji pensó amargamente ¿qué hacía a los demás especiales y no a él? Después de todo, era una criatura majestuosa, alguien a quien solo se le conoce una vez en la vida. Fue un pensamiento impulsado por lógica más que por narcisismo.

Entonces pidió a los dioses, por medio de una bruja, convertirse en humano como su amado.

Pero Keiji no sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

Las noticias recorrieron el reino entero, pues Konoha se iba a casar.

¿Quién era la persona que se atrevía a robar a su amor?

¿Quién lo encantó, amenazando con llevárselo?

¿Quién era responsable de la locura de Keiji?

Una mujer hermosa, alta y esbelta, con una sonrisa torcida.

Sin embargo, descubrió más tarde, aquella persona no guardaba malicia en su interior.

Keiji no podía regresar con el orgullo quebrantado, así que se quedó.

Y aprendió de los humanos. Aprendió a leer, aprendió a bailar, aprendió a odiar.

E incluso entonces, con ese sentido pesar, nada se comparaba ni remotamente con su afecto por el humano.

Porque, solo después de pedir la ayuda de su gente para deshacerse de la mujer y conseguir un cuchillo para despojar su corazón, se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Amaba mucho a Konoha, lo amaba de verdad.

Y en su nido de amor, abrazados, Keiji pudo ver la misma sonrisa y serenidad en ambos.

El mismo gran amor que él sentía por el humano, Konoha lo sentía por ella ... y ella por él.

Y entonces, Keiji simplemente se rindió.

Tiró el cuchillo al mar.

Llorando, se sumergió y esperó la muerte.

Pero nunca llegó.

Lo que volvió fue su cola de tritón.

Y una nueva corriente de lágrimas, cayendo a las profundidades de la oscuridad.

Cayendo.

Cayendo.

Sin descanso.

No paraban de brotar.

El dolor era mayor a cualquier sensación que hubiera experimentado jamás.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, encontraría paz en la muerte.

  
  
  


— ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó una voz.

De sus lágrimas, se formaba una figura, mientras flotaban y descendían por el lecho marino, algunas como burbujas, otras como perlas.

No se detenían, Keiji no lo quería.

—Tus lágrimas me dieron vida, — dijo la figura, su voz atronadora haciendo eco en las profundidades del mar, —tus lágrimas de luz me dieron vida.

»Entonces, no necesitas llorar más. Porque, ¿ves? Nunca estarás solo. Nunca más. Así que por favor, —las burbujas formaron un cuerpo. Las perlas se convirtieron en ojos y dientes, la espuma completó un cabello monocromo y, muy pronto, nació un nuevo tritón. —Por favor, sonríe.

Y ni la resplandeciente luz del sol, ni los fuegos artificiales que tanto disfrutó, ni las gemas más brillantes de las profundidades del mar, podrían compararse con la sonrisa que el nuevo tritón le regaló.

Asombrado, Keiji asintió y tomó la mano ofrecida.

—Es una promesa.

Y él también sonrió.


End file.
